


Bound to You

by OperationFCC



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Shiro, Breathplay, Choking, Cuddling, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Impact Play, Knifeplay, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Subspace, Top Keith, dom!Keith, sub!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperationFCC/pseuds/OperationFCC
Summary: Shiro wants to give Keith every piece of himself, but to do so, it might require a little breaking, and Keith is more than willing to take him apart.





	Bound to You

**Author's Note:**

> An anon request on Tumblr for BDSM Sheith w/ aftercare. This is my first time writing a BDSM scene so I hope you guys enjoy it! Please tell me what you think! :)

The amber glow of the candlelit flames softly illuminated the room, but Shiro only saw darkness, his vision shrouded by the satin band tied over his eyes.  He liked it this way; he _wanted_ it this way.  Shiro didn’t need to see when he could hear his footsteps circling him with quiet deliberation, when he could feel his gaze igniting every inch of his skin.  The heat that enveloped his body contrasted the cold floor that he knelt so willingly upon, his wrists leather-cuffed in front of him and his head in a low bow.

Shivers of anticipation erupted down his back when the footfalls stopped before  him.  He swallowed past the tightness in his throat as a hand firmly cupped his chin and tilted his head back, and dear god, how he wanted to see his face now.

“Do you remember what I told you?”

_I swear to you that I’ll stop everything if you say your safeword.  I swear to never leave you alone bound or gagged.  I will never make you bleed.  I swear to protect you and keep you safe.  And I expect in return your trust and your absolute obedience.  Do you understand?_

“Yes, sir,” Shiro replied without hesitation.  For as long as he drew breath, he would never forget those words.  When they were first spoken, they burned into his mind - a cherry-red branding iron hissing against his cerebral cortex - and from that moment, he was perfectly and blissfully owned.

Shiro belonged to him.

His heartbeat quickened as he was made to face forward, the hand adjusting so its palm rested against his neck, his jaw clamped between its fingers.  Shiro knew that he was crouched in front of him now, and were it not for the blindfold, they would be able to look each other in the eyes.  He felt his warm breath brush against his lips as he spoke, and the feeling sent chills rippling through Shiro’s entire being.  

His voice was low and gruff.  “Good.  You remember then that I can use you however I wish, and take from you whatever I want.”

“Yes, sir.”  The words were carried from his lips on a whisper of dark longing.  

The hand’s grip on him tightened, enough to make his jaw ache.  “Repeat it.”

The command drew a shaky breath from his lungs, but the declaration that followed was clear and absolute.  “You’ll use me as you wish, and take from me what you want.”

When Shiro faithfully mirrored his words, Keith slid his hand slowly from his neck to the back of his head and gripped a handful of his hair, tugging him away so he could get a good look at his pretty face.  His eyes traced Shiro’s parted, yearning lips, and already he wanted to slip his cock in between them.

But not yet.  

Keith pulled him forward then, settling Shiro’s chin on his shoulder.  When he turned his head, his lips brushed against his ear, and he whispered, “I’m going to fuck the living hell out of you tonight.”  The corner of his lips tugged into a smirk at the sound of Shiro’s whimper.  “But I’m going to play with you first, and you have to show me how _desperately_ you want to take me inside of that tight body of yours.”

He released his grip on Shiro’s hair and stood from his crouch so his eyes could drink in the full sight of his prize.  He looked so exquisite, laid bare and kneeling before him, and Keith wanted to take him apart -- piece by broken piece.

Shiro shuddered when he pulled away, feeling a cold rush of air where Keith’s body had been pressed against his only moments ago.  His chest ached with his absence and from the fervent need to give him every fragment of his being.  He wanted nothing more than to satisfy his demands -- Shiro knew how insatiable he could be -- and he would spend the rest of his life trying.

An involuntary swallow made his throat twitch when he felt the leather slip around his neck, the collar giving a prominent click as Keith snapped it into place and sealed his wicked fate.  The quiet noise of clinking metal and the light tug on the front of his collar told him he’d been leashed.

Shiro raked his teeth against his bottom lip as he heard the distinct sound of a knife sliding out of its sheath.  Keith carried that knife with him everywhere he went, and even before Shiro became his, he often wondered what it would feel like to have the blade traced across his skin.

Keith was happy -- eager even -- to indulge him.  Chain in one hand and knife in the other, he brought the tip of the blade just under Shiro’s chin and, with the flat side, pushed up against the tender flesh to tilt his head back.  His tongue flicked against his bottom lip as he watched Shiro’s thick member give a telling twitch in response to the touch of cool metal.  “What a pretty little pet, you are,” Keith whispered.  He slowly began to circle him again, dragging the blade down the side of his neck and leaving his skin shivering in its wake.

He was mindful to use the false edge, refusing to break his vow.  Besides, he knew as well as Shiro that he didn’t need to make him bleed to unravel him.

Shiro felt the bite of cold steel claw down his spine, and he began to tremble.  He wanted to melt into a puddle on the floor, but he knew better.  Upright, _don’t_ move.  Not until he says otherwise.  The point of the knife found its way back beneath his chin.

“Stand.”

The order braced him under his arms and hoisted him to his feet before he was led forward by the pull of his leash.  He obeyed each and every command that followed until he was laid out on the bed, head hung back over the edge and heart pounding against his ribs.

“Now, before I fuck you senseless, you’re going to pleasure yourself for me.  I want to see your hand stroke up and down that cock of yours until I say stop.  Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.  Go ahead.  I’m watching, pet.”  He gave the leash a gentle tug.

His wrists still bound in leather, Shiro reached with both hands, grasping only with one.  God, it felt so good just to touch himself, knowing that Keith was watching him.  He breathed out a quiet sigh as he teased the head with his thumb.  Once it was slick with pre-cum, he gripped himself tightly around the shaft and slowly began to pump his hand up and down, up and down, just like Keith wanted.  He couldn’t help the soft moans that weaved between his feverish pants as the ecstasy gathered at the base of his cock.

“Slow down, pet.  Slow.”

Shiro faltered and sucked in a sharp breath of air through his teeth, the order accompanied by the sensation of stinging cold prodding against his chest on the right pectoral.  He hadn’t even realized that his pace had hastened, and he was quick to check himself, the point of the knife sending his heartbeat into a frenzy.  

“Eager, are we?  Tell me what you’re thinking about,” Keith said as he eased the knife along his flesh, pressing hard enough with the false edge to leave an angry red line but not enough to cut - _never_ enough to cut.

“You,” Shiro answered through a ragged breath, the bite of the knife only spurring him on.  

Keith watched him with voracious eyes, his tensing cock pushing against the inside of his jeans.  He pulled the knife away only to press it into his left pectoral, repeating the process.  “You’re going to need to be a little more specific than that.”  

“B-Being fucked by you,” Shiro tried again to paint his very real thoughts with words fractured by desperate whines.  “Feeling your cock inside, tasting you, pleasing you…!”  

“Much better.  Do you want to taste me, pet?”

 _God, yes._ “Yes, p-please, sir…!” Shiro keened, his hips rolling at the mere thought of taking Keith deep into his mouth.  A dizzy feeling crept over him, his head still tilted back over the side of the bed.

Setting the leash aside and sheathing his knife, Keith gave a husky chuckle as he stood in front of Shiro and undid his belt, pushing his jeans and boxers down just far enough to free his engorged member.  He grazed the back of his fingers across Shiro’s cheek, tracing his lips with his thumb.  “Open your mouth for me, beautiful,” he ordered in a low murmur, and he watched as his pet obeyed him without hesitation.  “That’s right.  Good boy, Shiro.  Keep fucking yourself, that’s it.  Don’t even think about stopping.”

He breathed out a gruff moan through his teeth as he pushed the head of his cock between his pet’s supple lips.  “Ahh, _fuck_ ,” he hissed, feeling Shiro’s tongue slowly circle his tip, once, twice, three times.  

Keith slipped his free hand around Shiro’s neck as he eased himself further into his mouth, pressing down into the tender parts of his throat, just enough to make breathing a little more difficult.  Shiro’s pulse raced beneath his fingertips as Keith began to thrust in and out of the slick flesh that wrapped so eagerly around him.  “Fuck,” he grunted, watching Shiro’s hand twist and tug along the length of his cock, all while feeling the soft vibrations of his muffled moans around his own throbbing member.  Keith couldn’t help the pleased smirk that pulled at his lips, seeing him struggle through the pleasure of stroking himself while being fucked in the mouth.

“You’re so good at sucking my cock, pet,” Keith praised through hoarse groans, teasing the back of his tongue his head.  “Do you want more?”

The sound of his stifled “mmhm!” sent a jolt of satisfaction through the length of his shaft, and he buried himself further between the taut, wet walls of flesh.  “God _damn it_ , Shiro,” he rasped, feeling him swallow greedily around the head of his cock with every reentry.

Behind his blindfold, Shiro felt the tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as he choked on him, relishing in each fervent groan that sounded from Keith’s chest.  He was so unrelentingly hard between his lips, on his tongue, down his throat, that his whole body ached to be filled in elsewhere.   

Keith ripped his eyes away from Shiro’s hand just long enough to peer down at his beautifully broken face, the saliva dripping from the corner of his lips as continued to engulf him.  “Fuck, you look so damn _good_ when you’re swallowing my cock,” he growled.  Keith squeezed his fingers tighter around his neck, reveling in the sounds of his smothered struggles for breath.  When his chest heaved, Keith gingerly pulled himself completely out and eased the pressure he had on Shiro’s neck.  

Shiro inhaled a sharp gasp into his lungs, shaking with a series of harsh coughs, his throat aching now in Keith’s absence.  He felt Keith’s hand press gently against his chest, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could bear the pressure that was gathering inside of his abdomen.

“Easy, pet.  Easy.  There you go.  You’re doing so good for me.  Don’t stop.   _Faster_.”

 _Oh please, no, I’m going to cum._  “I-I can’t.”

The quiet defiance fell from his lips before he could stop himself.  Without even realizing it, Shiro froze, caught off guard by his own mistake.  And Keith hadn’t given him permission to stop yet.  His pounding heart dropped into his stomach as apprehension prickled down his spine.

“Did you just tell me ‘no’?” Cool steel linked together each word as Keith spoke them.

Shiro’s mouth fell open soundlessly, his voice caught in his chest.  To his utter shame, he knew he had to answer and squeezed the response past the constriction in his throat, “Y-Yes, sir.”

“You know you deserve to be punished, don’t you, pet?”

He breathed out his answer in a trembling whisper.  “Y-Yes, sir.”

Keith walked across the room to the wardrobe and opened the top drawer, easily locating the leather crop.  Beside his blade, it was his favorite toy.  The way Shiro squirmed under its smart touch ignited a wildfire within him, and it was no mere coincidence that he was able to relish in that now.  Intimately familiar with his limits, Keith was well aware of just how close Shiro had been to coming for him.  But he never planned on giving the order to stop, leaving his precious pet with no other choice but to refuse him or to come  -- either way, he would defy Keith and be punished for it.

“Seven lashes.  You will receive seven lashes for your disobedience.”

Keith guided him with various commands, and Shiro found himself on his knees again.  Still blindfolded and on the bed, his arms were suspended above his head, the leather cuffs chained to a metal hook that hung from the ceiling.  

Keith raked his eyes ravenously along his vulnerable form, tracing the crop down the middle of his chest.  “Count them,” he said.  It was the only warning he gave before he pulled the crop away and whipped it against the side of Shiro’s thigh.  The chains rattled as he gave an uncontrollable lurch, the sweet sound of his startled cry filling the room.

“One..!”

“Good boy.  Six more.”

Shiro felt the sharp sting of leather against his ass and released another broken wail, tugging at his constraints as his entire body tensed at the pain.  “T-Two!” he whimpered.  Heat radiated from the welts that were forming on his skin, the sting fading into a tingling burn as the seconds ticked by.

“Very good, pet.  Five more.”

The leather lashed against his upper back, forcing him into an arch, the sweltering sensation rippling from the point of impact.  “Three…!”

Each strike from the crop sent a jolt of agonizing bliss through his entire frame, an intense heat pooling at the base of his aching member.  He could feel his skin coated in a thin layer of sweat, smothered in the heat of pain, pleasure, and the scorching need to please the one who punished him.  Behind his blindfold, his eyes fluttered closed as he began to feel dazed, a shroud of darkness drowning his senses and diluting his thoughts.  By the sixth lash, he had lost count, and he wasn’t sure if he had even spoken the number like he should have.  He could hardly feel the bed beneath him or the cuffs around his wrists.

_“Shiro, are you still with me?”_

The voice barely broke through the haze that clouded his mind, and he couldn’t manage more than a quiet mumble.   _Yes, I’m still here_ .   _With you. Always._  His head swam through the euphoria, among the stars in space, and he never wanted to stop floating.  Wherever he went, he knew Keith would be there to catch him if he fell.

When Shiro hadn’t answered to the sixth lash, Keith stopped and watched him as his body relaxed to the point of slumping, his lips left parted from a slack jaw.  Keith set down the crop and unlatched the cuffs from the chain, slowly lowering his arms.  “Shiro, are you still with me?” he asked, stroking a gentle hand into his damp hair.

He was answered with a soft whimper.

Taking one of Shiro’s hands in his, he whispered, “Squeeze my hand twice if you want more of me, pet.”  Keith waited patiently, listening for any semblance of the word that would make him stop everything.  But it never came.

Shiro wasn’t sure if he had heard that right.  “... _if you want more of me.”_  Of course he did… He would always want more of him… _Squeeze my hand twice_ … He reached through the thick fog in his mind, his fingers curling tightly around Keith’s -- once, twice.

“Oh, my pet,” he sighed, cradling his hand against Shiro’s cheek.  “You’ve been punished enough.  You did so well, Shiro.  So, so well.”

The words seemed to work their way through the murkiness that shadowed his mind.  Shiro could feel some of his senses returning to him as satisfaction curled inside of his chest; Keith sounded so pleased with him.

“On your hands and knees now, pet.  Legs spread.”

Shiro obeyed, though his body still felt as light as air, his mind floating within the vastness of space.  A shiver raced up his spine when he felt Keith’s fingers slather a cool, thick liquid between his cheeks.  The familiar burning ache awoke within him anew, and he yearned so keenly for Keith to fuck him until there was nothing left for him to give.

“You’re going to take me so deep into that tight body of yours, aren’t you, pet?”  Keith crooned as he walked alongside the bed, grazing his cold, slick hand leisurely up Shiro’s back, leaving a glistening trail of lubrication along his skin.  He gently circled the tips of his fingers around the sore bruise he’d left just above his shoulder blade.

Shiro finally found his found his voice and when he spoke, the words came out in a raspy, drunken slur, “Yes, sir -- p-please, sir!”

“Begging already?” Keith mused, standing before him now and cupping his chin between sleek fingers.  He lowered his face to Shiro’s, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and giving it a gentle tug and flick of his tongue.  “ _Again_ ,” he rumbled before pulling away, leaving just an inch of space between their mouths.  

“I-... I..” Shiro almost forgot how to speak again, the feeling of Keith’s lips against his leaving him trembling on arms that were barely supporting him.  “P-please… please, I-I need…”

Keith reached back behind Shiro’s head and grasped a handful of his hair firmly between his fingers.  “Need _what?”_

“I-I need your cock inside me…!”

“Not good enough, pet,” Keith growled as he tightened his grip.

“Please, p-please, sir, I need you to fuck me, use me, take me!   Please, I’m yours…!” Shiro answered through a desperate sob, the intense longing burning hotter between his thighs.

“That’s right, pet, very good.”  He brushed his lips against Shiro’s, and whispered against them through a smug smile, “You’re _mine_ .  You will _always_ be mine.  You belong to me, Shiro.  Do you understand that?”

“Yes,” he choked, the truth of Keith’s words shining with undeniable clarity.  Shiro was his, forever.  The plea fell from his lips in a broken whisper, “Please....”

Keith felt a ripple of warmth surge inside of his chest and crack through his stalwart demeanor.  Unable to help himself in this fleeting moment of weakness, he caught Shiro’s lips with his and kissed him with a fierceness intense enough to bruise.  His throat and mouth were dry from a thirst he hadn’t realized was so unquenchable, and so he drank Shiro in, consuming every last drop of his sweet surrender.  Shiro whimpered softly against his lips -- a tender, heartbreaking sound that brought him back to his senses.  Keith savored the way their lips slowly pulled apart as he gathered his bearings and squared his shoulders.

He decided that it was time to give Shiro what he yearned and begged for -- and what Keith wanted just as deeply.

That kiss had left Shiro feeling even more dazed than before, and when Keith pulled on his leash and had him sit back on his feet, he struggled to keep upright.  He vaguely felt Keith undo the leather restraints that bound his wrists, only to have them cuffed behind his back, rendering his arms completely useless.  The mattress depressed behind him as Keith knelt upon it, positioning himself.  Shiro felt Keith’s hand push down again his upper back, and he was guided into a low bow, his ass lifting up as the side of his face pressed into the bed.  

“You’ve been such a good, obedient pet,” Keith commended.  He wrapped his fingers around his own rigid length and dragged the head up and down the slick cleavage of Shiro’s ass, teasing his eager hole.  “I want to hear you scream, pet.  I want to hear how much you love being fucked by me.”

Finally, Keith pushed the head of his cock inside of him, and any possible thought Shiro could have had in that moment was suddenly emptied from his mind, replaced by that same heavy fog of euphoria.  He was barely aware of the feverish, needy moans that poured from his mouth as he felt Keith inch himself deeper inside of him.

Keith failed to bite back the shuddering groan that climbed up his throat as he buried himself to the hilt within Shiro’s tight heat.  “Oh, fuck,” he hissed through gritted teeth.  “You feel so good around my cock.”  His grip was steel on Shiro’s hips as drove into him, again and again, not wanting to drag this out any longer.  He wanted to fuck the utter sense out of him until he was a hot, ruined mess of sweat and cum.

Shiro moaned helplessly with each brutal entry, overwhelmed by the ripples of pleasure that surged through him, striking him hot at his very core.  “Ahh… ahh…!”   _Fuck!_ He had to swallow the word down, knowing he hadn’t been given permission to speak, but god, did he need to scream it.

“Go ahead, pet, I want to hear you,” Keith growled, as if sensing Shiro’s struggle.  He bit down hard on his lower lip but it didn’t stop the filthy moans that spilled across his tongue.  How was it possible for someone to feel so god damned _good_?

The dam of Shiro’s careful restraint burst open.  “Oh _,_ fuck...   _fuck!_  Oh god, it feels so good when you fuck me!”  Bit by bit, he was coming apart as Keith stretched him open.  His hips smacked loudly against his ass, the sharp sound all but drowned out by Shiro’s enraptured wails and Keith’s feral groans.  It was almost too much, and yet Shiro didn’t want it to end -- he never wanted to stop the feeling of Keith’s cock punishing him with every rigorous thrust.

Shiro’s searing heat was taut and agonizing as it swallowed Keith’s length over and over, dragging him to the edge of gratification.  Keith’s ravenous eyes feasted on Shiro’s writhing, helpless form that could do nothing but lie there and take him.

But the pressure in his abdomen was becoming unbearable, and Keith didn’t want to finish like this.

Keith pulled out, and Shiro whimpered at his absence, unprepared for the sudden cessation.  His mind in all of its haziness struggled to keep up with his body as he was rolled over onto his back.  Shiro’s hands were trapped awkwardly between the mattress and his tailbone, but it was difficult to focus on the discomfort when Keith pulled off his blindfold and cast it aside.  

Shiro blinked rapidly, unused to even the soft glow of the candlelight.  When his vision focused, his heart stopped in his chest as he finally met Keith’s eyes -- smoldering and intense like they always were.  

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Keith muttered, his eyes flickering over every feature of his face.  He hoisted Shiro’s legs up on either shoulder and beared down on him, pushing his knees close to his chest.  His quivering breaths lingered with Shiro’s, their lips only inches apart now.  Without another word, he slid right back inside of him, pumping into him slowly at first, and it wasn’t long until his impatience got the better of him.  He moved into him faster, _harder_ , until he had Shiro screaming again, and he drank in the rich sound.

Shiro was delirious with pleasure as Keith fucked him so deeply he thought he was going to break.  Everything about him overloaded his senses -- his scent, the fire in his eyes, the way his lean, sultry body felt as it rocked against his.   _Everything_ he did sent his head spinning, and while he wanted this to last forever, he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

Keith knew that they were near the end of the line; he let out an emphatic groan as Shiro’s tight, dripping heat flexed rigidly around his cock.  He leaned up, shrugging one of Shiro’s legs off of his shoulder and taking his swollen member in hand, his other arm wrapped around his thigh.  “Do you want to come, pet?” Keith asked through heavy pants, slowing his pace for just a moment.  

“Y-Yes, please, sir!” Shiro whined, struggling to keep his hips from bucking into his hand.

“When I give you permission to come, you can.  Is that clear?”

“Y-Yes… sir…”

“Good boy,” Keith whispered as he resumed his more vigorous pace, stroking Shiro’s cock in rhythm with their pounding hips.  Shiro’s back arched as his chest heaved with rapturous sobs, and Keith was sure they were both moments away from tumbling over the edge.  And so Keith tightened his grip, stroking him faster so he could watch Shiro writhe through the ecstasy of his orgasm before he would let himself come.

The pressure in Shiro’s core was excruciating.  He wanted to keep his gaze fixed upon Keith’s, but his body protested; he squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head back into the mattress as his chest arched up even further.  Each penetration and stroke of his cock sent a shock of pleasure to his abdomen, eliciting moan after carnal moan.  With every passing second, it was becoming more and more difficult to contain himself.  He was close… so, so close!  He sobbed out a desperate plea, “P-Please, sir, please…!”

Shiro’s eyes flew open as Keith twisted his hand near the head of his swelling member, in just the right way that made holding back near impossible.  

“Come for me, Takashi,” Keith gasped, his nails digging into the flesh of his thigh.

Shiro’s insides were on fire, a wild conflagration that grew hotter by the second, until they finally erupted, sending shockwaves of salacious bliss through every inch of his body.  It couldn’t be helped -- Shiro abandoned any inhibitions he may have had left and screamed out his name as his thick, hot cum shot out across his stomach and chest.  His muscles tensed and pulled as Keith fucked him hard through his orgasm, his hand still expertly working his cock and siphoning every last drop until he felt hollowed out and emptied.

It wasn’t long before he felt Keith’s body become rigid against his.  With one last fierce thrust, he buried his cock as deep as he could, spilling everything he had inside of Shiro.  His strained, rasping cries filled the room, and Shiro let himself drown in his sounds of satisfaction.  A thick blanket of heat and lethargy settled over him as his trembling body became limp.  His eyes closed with heavy lids, and he was distantly aware of Keith slowly sitting him up and reaching behind him to undo his restraints, then unlatching his collar.

Keith sat inclined against a pile of pillows and gingerly pulled Shiro into a snug embrace, having him lay comfortably between his legs and against his chest.  Shiro’s breath tingled against his skin as he buried his face in the crook of his neck, curling into him.  That same, sweet warmth swelled inside of his chest, and he stroked a tender hand through Shiro’s damp hair, rocking him gently in his arms.  “I love you more than anything in this life,” he whispered.  “You know that, don’t you, Takashi?”

Shiro let the words sink into him before he nodded.  “Of course I do.”

With his other hand, Keith traced the tips of his fingers along his skin, careful to avoid any part of him that he had previously bruised.  He pressed his cheek against the top of his head and closed his eyes.  “Sometimes, I can hardly believe how much I love you.  I’d do anything for you.  Anything, Takashi.”

Shiro shuddered, the declaration burrowing warm and deep inside of his chest.  He felt Keith shift beneath him, and a moment later, he was cozily wrapped in a soft blanket from his shoulders down.  “I love you so much, Keith,” Shiro whispered back.  “Thank you... for this.  For everything.  Thank you.  I love you…  I love you, Keith...”  He was beginning to drift, never feeling safer than when he was wrapped in Keith’s arm.

Keith could feel Shiro’s body relax against his as his words turned into quiet mumbles.  He wouldn’t let himself do the same until he knew Shiro was safe within the tender embrace of deep slumber.  Instead, he whispered to him, a quiet, devoted lullaby.

“My Takashi.  My sweet Takashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on Tumblr! 
> 
> Username: sword-and-sheith


End file.
